List of Sony subsidiaries
Corporate information for Sony Corporation. Major holdings and subsidiaries Subsidiaries and affiliates by location Japan *Sony Video & Sound Products Inc. http://www.sony-videosound.co.jp/ *Sony Visual Products Inc. http://www.sonyvisual.co.jp/ *Sony Imaging Products & Solutions Inc. **Sony Olympus Medical Solutions Inc. http://www.sony-olympus-medical.com (51%) *Sony Global Manufacturing & Operations Corporation http://www.sony-global-mo.co.jp/ *Sony Semiconductor Solutions Corporation http://www.sony-semicon.co.jp/index_en.html **Sony Semiconductor Manufacturing Corporation https://www.sony-semiconductor.co.jp/ **Sony LSI Design Inc. http://www.sony-lsi.co.jp/e/index.html *Sony Business Solutions Corporation http://www.sonybsc.com/ *Sony Energy Devices Corporation *Sony Financial Holdings Inc. (62.99%) **Sony Life Insurance Co., Ltd. **Sony Assurance Inc. **Sony Bank Inc. **Sony Lifecare Inc. *Sony Interactive Entertainment Inc. **Polyphony Digital Inc. **ForwardWorks Corporation *Sony Pictures Entertainment (Japan) Inc. **AK Holdings Corporation https://www.mitsui.com/jp/en/release/2017/1222698_10832.html ***Animax Broadcast Japan Inc. ***Kids Station Inc. **AXN Japan Inc. **Mystery Channel, Inc. *Sony PCL Inc. *Sony Facility Management Corporation *Sony Marketing Co., Ltd. *Sony Mobile Communications Inc. http://www.sonymobile.co.jp/company/profile/japan/ **Sony Mobile Communications Japan, Inc. http://www.sonymobile.co.jp/company/profile/japan/ **Sony Network Communications Inc. ***Sony Biz Networks Corporation https://sonybn.co.jp/ ***So-net Media Networks Co.,Ltd ***MotionPortrait, Inc. *Sony Music Entertainment (Japan) Inc. **Sony Music Labels Inc. **Sony Music Marketing Inc. **Sony Music Communications Inc. **Sony Music Artists Inc. **Sony Creative Products Inc. **Sony DADC Japan Inc. *Sony Global Solutions Inc. *Sony Enterprise Co.,Ltd. *Sony Computer Science Laboratories, Inc. https://www.sonycsl.co.jp/ *Sony Global Education, Inc. https://www.sonyged.com/ *P5, Inc. http://www.p5genome.com/ *FeliCa Networks, Inc. (57%) *AII Inc. (60.9%) *Frontage Inc. (60%) *Sony Real Estate Corporation https://sony-fudosan.com/ (56.3%) *M3 Inc. https://corporate.m3.com/en/ (39.4%) Canada *Sony of Canada Ltd. United States *Sony Corporation of America **Sony Interactive Entertainment **Sony USA (Previously Sony Electronics Inc.) **Sony/ATV Music Publishing **Sony Music Entertainment Inc. **Sony Mobile Communications Inc. **Sony Pictures Entertainment Inc. **Sony Latin America Inc. **Sony Creative Software *Sony Magnetic Products Inc. of America Latin America *Sony Argentina S.A. *Sony Comercio e Industia Ltda. (Brazil) *Sony Componentes Ltda. (Brazil) *Sony da Amazonia Ltda. (Brazil) *Sony Chile Ltda. (Chile) *Sony de Mexico S.A. de C.V. *Sony de Mexicali, S.A. de C.V. (Mexico) *Sony Nuevo Laredo,S.A. de C.V. (Mexico) *Sony de Tijuana Oeste, S.A. de C.V. (Mexico) *Sony Corporation of Panama, S. A. *Sony Puerto Rico, Inc. Europe *Sony Austria GmbH. *Sony DACD Austria A.G. *Sony DADC Europe Limited *Sony DADC, OOO (Borovsk, Russia) *Sony Service Centre (Europe) N.V. (Brussels, Belgium) *Sony Overseas S.A. (Switzerland) *Sony Czech, spol. s.r.o. *Sony Berlin G.m.b.H. (Germany) *Sony Deutschland G.m.b.H. (Köln, Germany) *Sony Europe GmbH (Germany) *Sony Nordic A/S (Denmark) *Sony Espana S.A. (Spain) *Sony France S.A. *Sony United Kingdom Ltd. *Sony Global Treasury Service Plc (UK) *Sony Computer Entertainment Europe Limited (UK) *Sony Hungaria kft (Hungary) *Sony Italia S.p.A. (Italy) *Sony Benelux B.V. (Netherlands) *Sony Europa B.V. (Netherlands) *Sony Logistics Europe B.V. (Netherlands) *Sony Poland Sp.z.o.o. (Poland) *Sony Portugal Ltda. (Portugal) *Sony Slovakia s r. o. (Slovakia) *Sony Mobile Communications AB (100%) (Sweden; head office in United Kingdom) China and Hong Kong *Sony (China) Ltd. *Beijing Suohong Electronics Co., Ltd. *Shanghai Suoguang Visual Products Co., Ltd. *Shanghai Suoguang Electronics Co., Ltd. *Sony Electronics (Wuxi) Co., Ltd. *Sony Corporation of Hong Kong Ltd. *Sony International (Hong Kong) Ltd. South Korea *Sony Electronics of Korea Corporation *Sony Korea Corporation India *Sony India Private Limited *Sony India Software Services Pvt. Ltd Southeast Asia and Oceania *PT. Sony Electronics Indonesia *Sony Electronics (Malaysia) SDN. BHD. *Sony Technology (Malaysia) SDN. BHD. *Sony Philippines, Inc. *Sony Electronics (Singapore) Pte. LTD. *Sony Magnetic Products (Thailand) Co., Ltd. *Sony Mobile Electronics (Thailand) Co., Ltd. *Sony Device Technology (Thailand) Co., Ltd. *Sony Siam Industries Co., Ltd. *Sony Australia Limited *Sony Computer Entertainment Australia Pty. Ltd *Sony New Zealand Ltd. *Sony Vietnam Ltd. Middle East *Sony Middle East and Africa FZE (UAE) *Sony Eurasia Pazarlama A.S. (Turkey) Subsidiaries and affiliates by business segment Film and television production and distribution *Sony Pictures Entertainment, including: **Sony Pictures Motion Picture Group ***Columbia Pictures ****Ghost Corps ***TriStar Pictures ****TriStar Productions ***Triumph Films ***Sony Pictures Classics ***Screen Gems ***Sony Pictures Imageworks ***Sony Pictures Animation ***Sony Pictures Releasing ***Sony Pictures Worldwide Acquisitions Group ****Destination Films ****Stage 6 Films ****Affirm Films ***Sony Pictures Home Entertainment ****Sony Wonder ****Universal Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (joint venture with Universal Pictures Home Entertainment} **Sony Pictures Television ***Califon Productions, Inc. ***Jeopardy Productions, Inc. ***2waytraffic ***Crackle ***CPT Holdings ***TriStar Television ***Tandem Licensing Corporation ***ELP Communications ***Adelaide Productions ***Culver Entertainment ***Starling Productions ***Huaso ***Lean-M Producers Center ***Teleset ***Gogglebox Entertainment ***Floresta ***Left Bank Pictures ***Electric Ray ***Stellify Media ***Playmaker Media ***Fable Pictures ***Embassy Row ***Funimation ****Funimation Films ***GSN (58% ownership with AT&T Entertainment Group) ***Sony Movie Channel ***GetTV ***Sony Entertainment Television Asia ****Sony Entertainment Television India ***SET Max ***Sony MIX ***SET PIX ***Sony ESPN(joint venture with ESPN, Inc.) ***Sony MAX (joint venture with DStv) ***Sony SIX ***SAB TV ***AXN ***More Than Movies ***Movies4Men ***CSC Media Group ****Pop ****Kix ****Tiny Pop ****True Channels *****True Movies 1 *****True Movies 2 *****True Crime *****True Entertainment *****True Drama ****Bliss ****Chart Show TV ****Chart Show Dance ****Flava ****Scuzz ****Starz TV ****The Vault ***Film1 ****Film1 Premiere ****Film1 Action ****Film1 Family ****Film1 Drama ****Film1 On Demand and GO ***Cine Sony Television ***Lifetime Latin America (joint venture with A+E Networks Latin America, distributed by HBO Latin America Group) ***TruTV (UK and Ireland) **Sony Pictures Digital **Sony Pictures Entertainment Japan Inc. ***Madhouse (joint venture with Nippon Television, Dentsu, VAP, Hakuhodo DY Media Partners, WOWOW and Sumitomo Mitsui Banking Corporation) ***Animax Broadcast Japan Inc. (joint venture with Sunrise, Toei Animation, TMS Entertainment and Nihon Ad Systems) ****Animax ****Animax Asia *****Animax (India) *****Animax (Pakistan) *****Animax (South Korea) (joint venture with YG Entertainment) ****Animax Europe *****Animax (United Kingdom) *****Animax (Germany) Music business *Sony/ATV Music Publishing *EMI Music Publishing (38% with The Michael Jackson Company LLC ) *Sony Music Entertainment Inc. **Columbia Records **RCA Records **Epic Records **Sony Music India **Sony Music Nashville **Sony Masterworks **Sony Music Latin **Legacy Recordings **Provident Label Group **Columbia Records UK **RCA Label Group (UK) **Syco Music (50%) **The Orchard ***RED Distribution **Sony Music Entertainment Japan ***Aniplex ****A-1 Pictures Inc. ****Bancho Inc. ****Aniplex of America Inc. *****Aniplex+ *****Aniplex Channel Video and online games *Sony Interactive Entertainment - PlayStation and Gaikai **SIE Japan Studio **Polyphony Digital **Naughty Dog *** ICE Team ** SIE Santa Monica Studio ** SIE San Diego Studio **SIE Bend Studio ** SIE Foster City Studio **SIE London Studio ** XDev **Guerrilla Games **Media Molecule **Sucker Punch Productions **SN Systems Foundations and schools *Sony Foundation for Education *Sony Music Foundation *Sony USA Foundation Inc. *Sony Foundation Australia Trustee Ltd. *Sony of Canada Science Scholarship Foundation Inc. *Sony Europe Foundation *Sony Gakuen Shohoku College Former holdings and subsidiaries * MGM Holdings (20%, with Comcast, Providence Equity Partners, TPG Capital, DLJ Merchant Banking Partners and Quadrangle Group) - split in 2010 due to the emergence from bankruptcy. ** Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer ** United Artists ** Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation ** MGM Home Entertainment *** MGM Kids ** MGM Television ** MGM Networks *** MGM Channel **** MGM HD *** This TV (50% with Tribune Broadcasting) *** Epix *** Rede Telecine (with Globosat, 20th Century Fox, Paramount Pictures and Universal Pictures) *** LAPTV (with 20th Century Fox, Paramount Pictures and Universal Pictures) **** Cinecanal **** The Film Xone **** Movie City *** MGM Interactive *** MGM On Stage *** MGM Consumer Products *Movielink (jointly owned by Paramount Pictures, Universal Studios, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and Warner Bros.) - Sold to Blockbuster LLC *Scarlet Media - Closed down after Simon Andrae went to FOX *FEARnet HD (jointly owned by Comcast and Lions Gate Entertainment) - Sold to Comcast and folded into Syfy and Chiller *3D NetCo LLC (3net, jointly owned by Discovery Communications and IMAX) - Shut down * TV1 General Entertainment Partnership (jointly owned by SPT, CBS Studios International and NBCUniversal) - Shut down ** TV1 ** SF Channel *Gracenote - Sold to Tribune Media *Sony Online Entertainment - Sold to Columbus Nova and became Daybreak Game Company *Victory Television - Shut down after Victoria Ashbourne stepped down *Silver River Productions - Shut down in 2015 after Daisy Goodwin stepped down in 2012. *Sony Chemicals Corporation - Sold off and became Dexerials. *Evolution Studios - Sold to Codemasters *Sony Energy Devices Corporation - Sold to Murata Manufacturing Murata Manufacturing Co., Ltd.|website=www.murata.com|access-date=2016-12-18}}